


Breach in composure

by Cirichan



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming of Age, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirichan/pseuds/Cirichan
Summary: When Fuegoleon stole the first, shy kiss from Nozel, he hadn't known that he set them both up for a summer full of many other firsts. This is the story of one of them.Or an unreliable narrator Fuego navigates through the emotional rollercoaster of growing up and its various perks and flaws.
Relationships: Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Breach in composure

**Author's Note:**

> The action of this fic takes place over a decade before canon events. 
> 
> I like to think that Fuegoleon was honest, passionate, but also quite chaotic when he was younger and it took him a while to grow out of this. Luckily for him Nozel had enough cool for them both.
> 
> I put an underage warning on this fic as Nozel is not 18yo yet, but he would be old enough to consent in the countries that could serve as a real-life equivalent to this fiction.  
> I believe he was an intelligent, young man actively participating in society as a Magic Knight and a member of the Royal Court and was capable of making a well-informed, responsible decision.

“Forgive me, I lost my composure...”

“Hmpf, how is that any different than usual?” 

Nozel deadpanned, rubbing his arm and looking down at Fuegoleon.  
Despite joining different squads couple of years ago, they found time to spar in their free time. Now, they were at the Silva Family training grounds that Nozel’s mother favoured before passing away, after Fuegoleon specifically requested to meet anywhere but his residence. 

“You will not succeed with your mind miles away.” 

Nozel continued and moved to sit on the bench under the willow tree that he somehow managed to save from Fuegoleon’s misfired spell. Long leaves rustled in the wind providing much-needed shade and a little breeze. He sat down and looked at Fuegoleon expectantly, his arms folded at his knees. 

“Are you going to come here and talk to me or are we going to continue pretending everything is fine?”

Fuegoleon grimaced at his words. Sometimes he wished it wasn’t so easy for Nozel to read him, but today he was grateful. He didn’t feel like fighting, well, at least not with Nozel, and probably needed a little push to spit out what he had in mind. He got up, shook his robes off dust and joined the other at the bench. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly trying to collect his thoughts. 

Nothing was fine, Nozel was right. Fuegoleon had a very unpleasant encounter this morning and quite frankly the first thing he wanted to do was to forget about it. Unfortunately, he couldn’t allow himself such a luxury, so he spent half a day fantasising about being an only child. Or at least the oldest, maybe he wouldn’t hate Tuesdays then and his life would be so much easier. He opened his eyes.

“She’s back.”

Nozel’s neck turned so quickly he worried it might snap. His rival looked at him intensely, tilting his head a little. ”He does look a like a bird when he stares at me like that”, Fuegoleon thought, but quickly pushed it away. It wasn’t the right time to think about such things.

“Uhmmm, I see.” Nozel hummed back, looking at something far in the horizon. 

They spent a lot of time together growing up and whether they wanted it or not, they knew a lot about each other. Nozel furrowed his brows a little, probably bringing to mind the events of so-called Hot-Blooded Tuesday.

It happened almost four years ago, a day before his older sister, Mereoleona, was supposed to receive her grimoire. She dared to refuse to join Crimson Lions, or any squad for that matter and declared her departure to Strong Magic Region. By herself. To train. Ridiculous. Despite being only fourteen at the time, Fuegoleon found it all deeply insulting. They ended up fighting and burning down part of the Vermillion Estate. How dared she wash away from her responsibilities when... 

“Ekhm. You’re getting yourself carried away again, Fuego.”

Nozel broke his train of thought. Damn it, he hasn’t even realised. No one can get under your skin as much as your sibling, huh? 

Nozel ignored Fuegoleon’s startled posture and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

“How did it go?”

“She suggested throwing Leopold into the giant chasm for training.” 

He heard Nozel snort at his answer. This wasn’t exactly the reaction he was looking for, but he was glad to how it discharged the heavy atmosphere.

“He’s three years old, Nozel.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” He replied with a glint of amusement in his voice. “Let me guess...  
Nozel said and turned his head again to face Fuegoleon.  
“...you got all hot and bothered and declared you’re going to train him by yourself.”

What? How did he... never mind. Fuegoleon exhaled and turned his face away from Nozel. Is he so easy to predict? 

“I take that as a yes.” 

Nozel finished off with a smug look on his face and trained his eyes somewhere far. They stayed silent for a while and Fuegoleon contemplated the fact that he’s just been read like an open grimoire. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Mereoloeona since their fight, but that didn’t make her visits any easier. He swore she was serious at least about a part of her suggestion, not sure if it was the throwing-part or the volcano-part, but nonetheless...

“She’s just riling you up, Fuego.” 

Oh...? He supposed he might have lacked the perspective when it came to family matters. Maybe he was hot-blooded. Ugh, somehow he thought of Sister Theresa and what she kept saying through his early training.  
“Look inward, look within, calm your senses, Fueggy, otherwise you’ll burn yourself and everything around you too.”  
Right. He had to stop reacting solely on his emotions. Think with your brain, Fuego, brain! 

Having found some reassurance he turn to look at Nozel. His fringe was getting long now and Fuegoleon’s hand twitched when he wondered if he could brush his hair away and tug them behind his ear for him or if he could cup his cheek in his... 

Panic run through him and he mentally slapped himself. This was not the time and place for his advances, they’re here to train, people could see... 

“That willow was my mother’s favourite.” Nozel’s voice was clear like crystal. “Remember the ointment we were given as children to relieve our pain? She used to make it from the bark of this very tree.” 

Fuegoleon looked at Nozel again. It made sense now that he threw a shield to protect the old willow from Fuegoleon’s flames. He wanted to promise to be more careful in the future, but it seemed that Nozel wasn’t finished yet.

“Willow also symbolises hope and in some silly way this has been some comfort to me in recent years... and I’d appreciate you being mindful of that fact in the future.”

His back straightened at Nozel’s scold. Right, of course. Fuegoleon nodded, his face serious. They enjoyed the shade for a little longer, the prospect of another sparing sounding rather terrible. 

“Ekhm, Fuego? When is Mereoleona leaving?”

“Um, tomorrow?”

“You can stay here until then.” Nozel blurted out. “So you won’t preach any more declarations, I mean.” 

Nozel looked at him as if he was hesitating, but then he slid his hand into Fuegoleon’s palm, a slight touch of pink on his cheeks. When their eyes met, Fuegoleon felt his face burn, but he shoot him a grin and closed his warm hand around Nozel’s cold one.

On the way to Silva’s Residence Fuegoleon had to make peace with the fact that yet again he wasn’t thinking with his head, but as the anticipation run through his body, he found out that this time he didn’t mind. 

*

The courtyard was basking in last beams of evening sunlight. Golden hour was Fuegoleon’s favourite time of the day. The warmth of a summer sunset always kindled something inside him and he supposed it was connected to his burning flames. 

They were having dinner at one of the many terraces of Silver Gardens. Waters of the fountain were slowly moving vertically from the ground floor to the top, rays of light lazily suspended in the liquid. Silva family was known mostly for presenting water-based attributes and they truly manifested it at their home. 

Fuegoleon stole a glance at Nozel sitting next to him, his elbow propped against the round table. He was dressed in a white shirt, lack of his squad robe exposing his collar bones. Fuegoleon looked at the fountain’s tears levitating in the air and once again marvelled at the nature of Nozel’s mercury magic, a deadly hybrid of water and steel. Despite having an elemental disadvantage, Nozel was as innovative as he was sophisticated and that made him so...

“Would you stop staring at me.” 

Words sharp as a mercury spear pierced through Fuegoleon. He hadn’t realised he was... no, he’s sure he wasn’t...

“I’m not.” He fired back.

“You’re not exactly subtle, Fuego.”

He was desperately looking for a come back when they both turned around to little girl clumsily running to them with a playful squeal on her lips, her tiny pigtails jumping up and down. 

“Noelle-chan!” Nozel crouched so he could be on the same level as his little sister. “What are you doing here, is it not your bedtime?”

The gentle smile on his face was proof that Nozel didn’t mind her messing up her evening routine. He waved off the nanny and sat back down at the table with Noelle on his lap. Fuegoleon attempted to say hello to her, but she promptly ignored him and clanged closer to Nozel, trying to hide in his robes. Seemed that being mean to Fuegoleon came naturally to all Silvas, fantastic. 

“Don’t take it personally, she is at that age when she is obsessed with... ouch, Noelle!”

She launched her little hands at Nozel’s fringe and pulled his hair as if trying to braid it. She was going to turn three soon, but it was still too early for her to succeed at such a task. Interestingly, Nozel usually didn’t let anyone touch his hair, not even Fuegoleon... well, it wasn’t like he had that many occasions to touch it, but... from the beginning of the summer Nozel let him kiss him sometimes and well, touch him, just like they’d done it a few weeks ago at the springs... high pitched laugh shook him from his thoughts, but Fuegoleon still felt his ears burn. He got carried away again! Thankfully Nozel was too busy entertaining his sister to notice.

His fringe was braided now and he generated pools of mercury behind him and shaped them into wings. Noelle was chirping happily something about eagles and flying and at that moment Fuegoleon realised that the braid supposed to be a bird’s beak and... oh dear heavens, Nozel did look like a bird and he knew it!

Playing with younger siblings was not unusual, even for the nobles, Fuegoleon himself spent a lot of time with Leo, but he guessed having a little sister was a bit different than having a brother. Or an older sister for that matter and Fuegoleon didn’t recommend the latter. Nozel was weak for all of Noelle’s demands and was more than happy to indulge her. He felt his lips shape in a wide smile. 

“You have a soft spot for her, don’t you?”

Nozel looked up, a little startled, but recovered quickly.

“I suppose I do.” He trained his eyes at the setting sun and added:

“She really is a miracle, you know? Nebra is too young to know and understand, but... you do, don’t you?”  
and he looked deep into Fuegoleon’s eyes as he asked the question. 

He nodded back, his face serious now. He reached for Nozel’s free hand and squeezed it gently. 

Fuegoleon did understand. He and Mereoleona were told what happened to Acier as they were both close to her and Silvas in general, probably the only two, apart of some of the squad Captains and Magic Emperor himself that knew the horrible truth about circumstances of her death. He wasn’t even going to risk thinking about it. 

It seemed that Nozel felt the same because he got up and excused himself, still holding Noelle in his arms. 

“I’d like to put her to bed now. Apologies for not being the most tactful host. Butler will show you to your chambers.

Fuegoleon suddently felt that his issue with Mereoleona does not carry the same weight anymore.

“Right.”

Nozel took a few steps towards the door, but then turned around and glanced at Fuegoleon intently. 

“I hope you’ll enjoy your bath. I ummm, might come to see you later? If you’d like?”

Was that a blush on his face or did the colours of the sunset painted his cheeks? Either way, Nozel looked ethereal. Fuegoleon took a heavy inhale and blurted out a quick “yes”.

Nozel seemed to relax a little at his keen response and Fuegoleon was fast to correct himself, despite feeling something rumbling in his stomach. 

“Yes, please, I’d be delighted if you did.”

And as his eyes escorted Nozel to the door, Fuegoleon congratulated himself once again declining to think with his brain. 

*

The bath was enjoyable and Fuegoleon felt relaxed, seemingly for the first time since Mereoleona’s visit. He only dressed in white trousers that were left for him and brushed through his hair. They were reaching his shoulders now and he wondered if he needed a haircut. He walked through quiet hallways of Silva’s Residence and made way back to the room he’d been given. 

Sphere-shaped lamp was pulsing its light across the room. The polished wood of decorated double bed that stood in the middle shone gently.

Fuegoleon felt anticipation built something warm in his stomach. He was not certain what to expect from Nozel, but he was not scared. He knew that Nozel wanted to see him too, he wasn’t one of the people pleasers and only did things he entirely wished to do. The reassurance was brief because as much as it made sense, Fuegoleon was new to this and he doubted that logic applied in the matters of a heart. Or these other matters he had on his mind.

A low sound of a knock on the door shook him from his thoughts and he saw Nozel walk in without waiting for another permission. He asked for one before and Nozel hadn’t had it him to ask twice. He closed the door behind him and gazed around the room looking for Fuegoleon. When their eyes met he took a few steps and leaned against the window frame across Fuegoleon. 

“Hey.”

“Nozel.”

Fuegoleon couldn't take his eyes off him. There was something elegant about Nozel, his features refined and sharp like a spear. He didn’t try to be subtle, it didn’t work before and won’t magically start working now. He also didn’t think there is a need for it, Nozel seemed to not mind the attention, at least now. He wished to get close, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed, so he leaned his hand toward Nozel, stopped halfway and searched his face for permission. Nozel took a step forward, so Fuegoleon took that as a yes and closed the distance between them. 

He placed his hand on the side of Nozel’s neck, tilted his head slightly and kissed him, little too careful at first. Nozel melted into the touch and hooked his arms around Fuegoleon’s neck. Fuegoleon pressed them closer and licked into Nozel’s mouth, drawing a shaky sigh. 

Long fingers played with Fuegoleon’s hair, tugging lightly and he felt himself boil inside. He was taller than Nozel and it was a bit uncomfortable, so Fuegoleon lifted Nozel in one swift move and sat him down at the wide windowsill. He leaned between Nozel’s spread legs, one hand wrapped around Nozel’s waist and the other on the window for balance and licked deep against Nozel’s lips.

Soon after, Fuegoleon decided that the small pants coming out of Nozel’s mouth were his new favourite sound. He liked Nozel a lot, as a friend and rival, but seeing him like that, blushing and eager was waking up something different in him. 

Cold fingers tugged at the hem of his trousers and then Fuegoleon moaned when Nozel palmed at this groin. He pulled away to look up. 

“Am I going too fast?” Nozel asked, his chest heaving with sharp breaths. 

“No, this is good. Just... still new, I guess?” 

Nozel hummed in response. “Uhm, Fuego?” 

“Hmm?”

“I’d like to try something.”

Fuegoleon drew a quick breath in. “Like last time, at the springs?” he replied, his mind involuntarily imagining his hand on their cocks and how good it felt.

“No, not precisely,” Nozel said, reached for Fuegoleon’s hand and put two of Fuegoleon’s fingers against his lower lip. Fuegoleon pushed them slowly inside and felt his head spiralling as the wet heat enveloped his digits. Nozel sucked at them gently, looking straight into Fuegoleon’s soul. 

“Oh god... are you certain?” Fuegoleon managed and pressed at Nozel’s tongue, sliding his fingers in and out. He wasn’t convinced he could survive this. 

“Yhmmm. Only if you want this?”

“Yes.” Oh no. Fuegoleon’s response was way too eager for his liking, but Nozel only chuckled and pushed him towards the bed. 

“Take it off then and sit down.” 

Fuegoleon hurried to take off his trousers, smiling inside at Nozel’s bossiness. Charming.  
He lost his balance a bit while moving back to sit and the edge of the bed, but he couldn’t take his eyes of Nozel’s little mouth. His hard lenght twitched at the thought. Despite the shared kisses, he’d never allowed himself to imagine more, like if somehow Nozel could read his mind, think of him as a pervert and never touch him again. This... this was better than what he dared to imagine.

Nozel kneeled on the soft carpet, put his hands at Fuegoleon’s knees and moved them apart so he could settle in between. Nozel started with littering little kisses along the inside of his thigh, tilted his head and looked up at Fuegoleon. He wondered how is it possible to look daring and innocent at the same time. 

Fuegoleon was already breathing heavily as he watched Nozel part his lips and slowly drag his wet tongue around them. He then opened his mouth wider, slid just a tip inside and sucked, swirling his tongue around it. Fuegoleon made a breathy noise at the contact, trying his best not to move his hips. He never stared at anyone or anything so intensely before and part of him was afraid that if he turned away Nozel’s mouth would disappear too and he didn’t think he could survive this. 

Nozel was sucking slowly up and down his shaft, enveloping more and more of Fuegoleon’s cock in the heat of his mouth as he seemed to relax into it. Fuegoleon also tried to let the tense muscles go and he propped himself on his elbows for better support. He glanced at Nozel, his pretty mouth full of his cock and felt the warmth is his abdomen threatening to spill just at the sight in front of him...

“No no no no nooo” Fuegoleon managed and pulled his length out, a single string of saliva connecting the tip to Nozel’s mouth. 

“Hmfp. Was I this bad?” Nozel asked, his brows furrowed. 

“No no, Nozel, quite opposite. I just tried not to get... carried away, for once... I suppose?”

That was it. He ruined it now, ruined the mood and ruined the blowjob and Nozel probably won’t ever see him again... but his mouth felt so good, and he looked like a sin, and he didn’t want to come on a spot... oh, this is embarrassing!

From the other side, Nozel glanced at him with slight amusement. He crouched a little higher, propped himself at Fuegoleon’s thighs and whispered in a raspy voice:

“Considered that this time I want you to get carried away? Here.” and he took Fuegoleon’s hand and slid it to the side of his head, just behind his ear.  
”Guide me, Fuego, show me what feels good,” Nozel murmured against the inside of his thigh, going back to his knees. “Take it slow if you’d like, your pace.” 

Fuegoleon brushed his fingers through silky hair and tugged lightly. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve it, but he wasn’t going to complain again. 

“Okay. Just... Give me a minute.” and he put both his hands at Nozel’s cheeks, then head and finished with caressing his fingers though silver hair. Nozel seemed to enjoy the attention, his eyelids heavy. 

Once Fuegoleon collected himself, he pulled at Nozel’s hair just like he showed him how with one hand and grabbed the base of his dick with the other. Nozel parted his lips willingly and so he pushed into wet insides with a quiet groan. 

The rhythm Fuegoleon settled for was slow, he wanted to make sure it wasn’t too intense for either of them. He guided Nozel’s head, gently rubbing the side of his cheek, smearing his thumb along Nozel’s jaw and neck. He knew Nozel hadn't done this before, but still wondered how could he be so good at it at the first try. He felt him work his tongue at his shaft as he pulled in and out and moaned. 

“You’re so good at this, Nozel, you feel so good” he murmured, caressing Nozel’s hair. He felt him suck harder at his words and noted to make sure he stayed vocal. Nozel bobbed his head up and down his length just as Fuegoleon wanted him, his mouth going little slack as he tried to relax to take it all in. A brief thought run through his mind for some strange reason, of how Nozel looked like with his long fringe and big eyes and...

“Your mouth’s so wet, little bird, so good...” and he gasped as Nozel launched deep at his dick at the sound of his words and moaned around it looking up at Fuegoleon. 

The vibrations send shivers through his body, spilling from his cock to the tip of his head and fingers. He bucked his hips and thrusted into Nozel’s mouth, keeping his grip on silver hair more firm. 

“Nghhhhah, so, so pretty like that...” and Nozel moaned again. Dear lord, he must like it. Fuegoleon felt the pool of heat gather in his abdomen at the sight, Nozel slurping up and down his length eagerly as if Fuegoleon’s words had awoken a blaze in the middle of a frozen lake. 

The sensation was becoming too much to handle and Fuegoleon felt himself getting close. His eyes shut and with all self-control he could muster, he pulled out of Nozel’s mouth. Fuegoleon pumped his cock with his free hand and came with a low growl. He leaned forward and spilt down his fingers and on Nozel’s night shirt. 

The pleasure swivelled around his body as he gasped for air. Fuegoleon looked down at Nozel, his face wet, his hair dishevelled and recollected hastily what was happening. He groaned and launched himself to the floor to kiss Nozel, tugging at his shirt. Nozel moaned into the kiss and lifted his arms to help Fuegoleon peel off his stained shirt. 

Fuegoleon still felt dizzy with desire. Once they parted their lips, he asked if he could return the favour. 

”I... I don't think I'm going to last...”

Fuegoleon glanced down at Nozel and saw a wet patch on the front of his trousers. He hummed low in understanding and kissed him again. He then positioned Nozel so his back was pressed against Fuegoleon’s chest, nudged him to lift his hips and lowered his pants. Nozel’s length sprang free and Fuegoleon wrapped his fingers around it. His come made for a great lubricant as he moved his hand up and down Nozel’s weeping cock, his other hand caging Nozel’s chest closer to him. He littered open-mouthed kisses along Nozel’s neck and whispered sweet words into his ear. 

”You’ve been so good to me, little bird...”

Nozel shook at his words, threw his head back to rest it at Fuegoleon’s shoulder and came with a moan. He then slumped completely against Fuegoleon’s form and whimpered, looking a little overwhelmed. Fuegoleon reached for a discarded shirt and used it to clean them both up. 

“Hey, you okay?” Fuegoleon murmured into Nozel’s hair. ”Need anything?” 

”You.”

”Aw, little bird, you flatter me.”

Nozel shoot him a stare and raised one of his eyebrows. 

”I’m cold and you're hot so...”

”Did you just call me good-looking?” Fuegoleon grinned in response. Nozel rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him.

”You’re ruining the mood. And don’t little bird me.”

”Oh, I'm afraid I cannot do that, besides... ” Fuegoleon stood up and moved to sit on the bed, ”...you seemed to enjoy it” and he winked at Nozel, thrilled with his discovery. 

”Hmpf, and you're irritating.” Nozel snapped back, but took Fuegoleon’s hand and joined him. Nozel buried his head in the crook of Fuegoleon’s neck, wrapped his arm around his chest and sighed quietly. 

Truth be told, this was, without a doubt, the best evening of Fuegoleon’s life. He was frightened at first when he realised his feelings for Nozel were not exactly qualified as rivalry and friendship alone, but he couldn't be more delighted to discover that Nozel returned his affection. Fuegoleon thought that he'd gotten better at reading Nozel’s silences and slight changes in tone that turned his jabs and insults into reassuring pats or kisses. Or maybe it only happened in his head, but he hoped it didn’t. Fuegoleon smiled to himself and pulled Nozel closer. 

”How do you feel?” Nozel murmured lowly.

”Never felt better.”

”Really”, Fuegoleon added, after seeing Nozel’s sceptical expression. He then looked at Nozel intently ”and you? How was it?”

”Hmm. It wasn't bad, I suppose.” Nozel said with nonchalance, but the blush on his cheeks told a different story. 

”Would you let me do that to you too?” 

”Yeah...” he chucked. ”Maybe not now, but ...yeah.”

Talking to Nozel was easy. Spending time with him was easy. He traced pale skin and played with Nozel’s hair, basking in new-found privilege and brushing his fingers through Nozel’s fringe in poor attempt to braid it. Fuegoleon wished everything was as easy as this. His thoughts involuntarily drifted towards his sister. Nozel seemed to feel the tension came back and spoke softly before Fuegoleon had a chance to dwell on it again. 

”I'm confident that Mereoleona’s actions were well thought out. My mother trained her and she would not let your sister make a decision like that if she didn't believe it was the best for her.” 

He looked up at Fuegoleon, his eyes serious. 

”I trusted her. Mereoleona trusted her. Wizard King trusted her. I think it would be beneficial to you to do the same.”

◦ Fuegoleon closed his eyes. Nozel was right. Years passed since that Tuesday and he liked to think that he was smarter now. Mereoleona was in charge of her faith and family supposed to support each other. Anger that she awoke in him was probably caused by his shattered expectations and he... overreacted. It still didn't make her any more bearable, but Fuegoleon thought he understands it better now. 

”Thank you, Nozel. I suppose I... got carried away that day.” and they both burst out laughing. 

*

Come morning, Fuegoleon woke up alone. The other side of the bed was still warm, Nozel must have sneaked out not long ago to make it to his chamber before the rest of the residence woke up. He got dressed up and made his way to the terrace where he was told breakfast was being served, his head in the clouds.

He spent the whole morning thinking about Nozel. It was hard not to, after what they had done last night, but Fuegoleon couldn't shake off the slight tingling of embarrassment. What were they doing? Was it normal to feel so strongly about your rival? No, friend. Ugh... he wasn't certain what they were anymore. They had done it twice now, surely that meant something? Fuegoleon just hoped they still were on good terms. He couldn't stop his face from forming a wide smile the second he felt Nozel’s mana around the corner. 

Nozel joined him at the table, pointedly ignoring him. Once the maid left them alone, he turned his face to Fuegoleon:

”How do you manage to live your life with every emotion painted on your face like this?”

”Good morning to you too.”

Fuegoleon grinned again. Nozel could pretend all he wants but the slight tint of the corner of his mouth gave him away. He noticed that Nozel’s fringe was still braided from last night, but it looked better than when Fuegoleon attempted to do it. Nozel must have redone it this morning. Fuegoleon had to ask.

”So, uhm, you’re braiding your fringe now?”

Nozel froze mid-move and shoot metaphorical daggers at him. 

”We’re not having this conversation.”

”and why is that?”

”Boys with red eyeliner have no room to talk. Would you pass me the butter, please?”

Fuegoleon snorted. The bickering was easy. He was glad to have Nozel around. Fuegoleon passed the butter. 

”Here you go, Little-

”I’m going to throw you out of this balcony if you finish this sentence.”

Fuegoleon looked at Nozel, then noted the fifth floor that the balcony was at and decided it was best for him to stay quiet. He locked his mouth with an imaginary key and threw it out the balcony. Soon enough, he’s going to get Nozel for that one way or the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Here's an art ✨
> 
> https://twitter.com/sgr_hpmi/status/1326511270875463683?s=21
> 
> I humbly apologise for the number of bad jokes, but you can't tell me that the guy who's party trick is boiling eggs deserves any better. I wish Fuegoleon wasn’t so easy to clown. Nozel wishes the same, but honestly, Fuego is lucky to be such a hunk.
> 
> Massive thanks to everyone who reached out, you can talk to me on Twitter @Cirichan2 or comment down below! I’m running out of canon crumbs so any inspiration is welcomed 🤍


End file.
